Yu Yu Hakusho: The Porcelain Mask
by Amara14
Summary: Borders are broken between Demon Realm and Earth. A woman named Lotus has been kidnapped by a brother sister team that like to play with the bodies of the dead. Time is running out for the woman, will the gang reach her in time?


****

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Porcelain Mask 

Chapter 1. The Guardian Fiasco 

A sarcastic 17 yr old Yusuke enters Koenma's office with a smirk plastered on his face. Koenma is sitting in his chair fuming mad.

"What are you laughing at?" Koenma demands stamping papers viciously. 

"You called for me." Yusuke, annoyed, replied.

"Oh, why I guess I did forget." Koenma stops and calms himself. "I need you to do a little tracking for me. A woman was kidnapped this morning."

Koenma throws a file towards Yusuke, and he flips to her picture. "Oh…"

"Her name is Lotus." Koenma began. The woman's headshot showed her one right eye was dark blue and the other was silvery blue. Dark maroon hair grew over her face slightly, and you could see a black tattoo that went over the left eye. "She is one of Spirit Worlds guardians. A protector of a portal between demon world and Earth. Normally she is stationed to hold a barrier between the two, but something happened. Like all of the guardians, she has powers that exceed normal demon abilities. These powers were granted to her by the board, which is in charge of inner realm securities. I oversee the board, of course. Anyway, somehow these people got a hold of a stone that weakens her. A Dragon Orb. Momentarily, it paralyzes her making her very vulnerable. With her gone, the portal is open. We've been busy trying to kill rumors but word is spreading fast of the gap. You need to get to her before this gets out of hand."

"Do you know where they are holding her?" Yusuke asked, taking another look at the picture.

"Yeah. The old Maze Castle." Koenma spat.

"What? I thought we about demolished that place after the Four Saint Beasts!"

"Evidently, they've redecorated." Koenma angrily flung another file with pictures across to Yusuke.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke demanded looking through its contents.

"Seems those crazy bastards have been using human corpses to fill in the holes. I'm warning you Yusuke, these guys aren't normal badies, they are murders. Blood thirsty, and homicidal. There is no telling how long Lotus will live." Koenma clutched his fists tightly.

"I understand. Is the portal to Maze Castle where it use to be?" Yusuke questioned.

"Same spot. But you're going to need back up." Koenma hinted.

"No problem. Hiei should be somewhere around here. Kuwabara is probably off picking fights back in town. And Kurama is supposed to be training back on Earth." 

"Um…we have another Yukina situation here." Koenma muttered.

"What?" Yusuke lifted his eyebrow.

"Well, Hiei has a past with this one too." Koenma continued.

"Oh boy, not another sister." Yusuke shook his head.

"Little different than that. She and Hiei have a different past…"

Yusuke cut him off, "Hiei dated her?"

"Kind of. They met before she was a guardian. Not too long after your win at the Tournament." Koenma explained, "She was chosen for the job and had to give up her normal life. That includes Hiei."

"Ooh. He got dumped. Not good. I'll keep it secret." Yusuke winked and ran towards the door.

"Wait up. I needed to tell you, there is a time period that this all needs to get done in." Koenma jumped up.

"How long?" Yusuke inquired.

"Ten hours at the most. Any longer and we'll have to take drastic measures and replace Lotus. Meaning, while she's in the castle, her powers get taken away and she is left with what she had before, which will only allow her to make a small shield around herself. Believe me, if she doesn't live, we could have serious problems." Koenma ended as Yusuke turned pale, hearing the time limit.

~~Maze Castle~~

"Boss, the pretty one isn't very much fun. She won't let me braid her hair." a medium size girl stood talking in mono tone, wearing a white linen dress that revealed blood oozing slits that covered her arms. Her face was concealed by a porcelain mask, that made her look to have no eyes. To top of her ghastly appearance, she has barbed wire holding her black hair back. 

The woman named Lotus gave off a strong blockade surrounding her. Even though her wrists, and ankles were bound tightly to a wall with a charm.

A man sitting watching the girl replied. "Don't worry Lin, she'll weaken soon. Then you can add her to the rest of your collection."

Lotus stared at the ground panting from the sight of the room. Manikin like figures surrounded the place. Each with a different ones body parts. She ached on the inside knowing that they were still somewhat alive, as every once in a while their eyes shifted in horror. "How am I going to get out of this?" she thought to herself.

"Guardian," the man started, "they are sending a little rescue team for you, it seems. I guess when this is all over, my dear sister will have four new dolls. I think I might keep you for myself."

Lotus shivered.

"No fair Sito. I wanted to use her head for practicing cosmetic surgery. Her tattoo ruins her face. I thought maybe if I poured acid on it, it would melt away." Lin pouted.

"Ha ha. Very creative. But, wouldn't it all be better if you could have a baby nephew or niece to play with. I can use her to make one for you." he leaned into the light. Sito had a wicked grin, on tilted face. His eyes were yellow, and he had a terrible scar that went across his cheek. There was nothing pleasant about him. He had a black cape on that covered another black suit. 

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded through the shield.

He smiled. "So, you can talk."

"Yes I can. And my vocabulary isn't limited. Tell me why you brought me here." she glared.

"Hmm…you're quite disrespectful to your captors. You might want to watch your tone." His stare narrowed.

"I am not powerless yet, and I will speak how I want to." she pumped a little more energy through her, showing his boundless power she controlled at that time.

"And when your power is gone?" he lifted his brow.

"You'll see. I'm more than just a guardian." she replied calmly.

"Ha ha…," he chuckled, "you haven't trained since before your induction into the guardian position. You may have once been a little spit fire martial artist, but since then you've began to rely on those snazzy abilities Koenma gave you. You are nothing without them."

9 hours 40 minutes left 

~Koenma's office~

Koenma was having a panic attack from the stress of everything. So far, demons have leaking through the space and have started rampaging against humans. In the next hour, a hundred more are expected to find the hole. It doesn't look good for the human race, but the gang is one their way to save Lotus. On the other hand, Koenma's father is ready to kill him.

"Koenma!," a giant man yells entering the small rulers office.

"Father." Koenma looks up in fear.

"What is this I hear of all hell breaking lose on Earth? Did I not place it under your control, thinking you could handle such a simplistic task?" He growled.

"I'm handling it the best I can." Koenma says trying to hold his own to the tower behemoth that was his dad.

"Humans are dying left and right. You get a new guardian A.S.A.P.!" he roared.

"We have a guardian. She's just been taken captive. Give me time." Koenma demanded.

"You dare disobey my orders? This girl is disposable! She is unneeded. Let it go, Koenma, and act like a the ruler you are suppose to be!" The door slammed behind him.

"I am the ruler I'm suppose to be." Koenma sighs.

"What do you plan on doing?" Botan had been standing behind them watching the entire thing. 

"How did you…never mind that.," he thought a second, "Their time limit will have to be shortened. I hope Lotus still knows a simple shielding spell…Botan, start searching for a someone to take her place. It should pass some time…"

Botan looked down slightly, "Um…that's why I've been sent Sir. Your office has been working ahead of you under your father's orders. They've chosen me to be the replacement guardian."

Koenma's mouth dropped. "That dirty bastard!" he punched his desk.

"I'm sure your father only wants what is best for you Sir…" Botan tried to calm him

"No. I refuse to lose a friend and an assistant in the same day." He sits down in his chair and silence passes for several minutes, until, "Would you be able to sacrifice your life for this cause? Can you handle knowing worldly secrets, that only you can keep? Your mind will be so confused. Do you think you would stay sane under the pressure?"

"Yes." she answered simply.

Koenma shook his head. "This is all so wrong. But if I have to…your initiation starts in 2 hours. Go have a priestess cleanse your aura. I'll expect you back in the exact time."

"I will return." she reaches the doorway but stops, and turns back, "It isn't looking good for Lotus, is it?"

"No, it isn't." Koenma agreed.


End file.
